


[Trans – BJYX] Jalpari – Sinh ra để yêu

by KnJOY



Series: [Viet Trans - BJYX] Yizhan Aus [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean is Real, Boys' Love, Falling In Love, Letters, M/M, Meet-Cute, Yizhan - Freeform
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnJOY/pseuds/KnJOY
Summary: Tiêu Chiến phụ trách chuyên mục tình yêu hàng tuần cho một tờ báo địa phương. Một trong những độc giả luôn gửi đến anh những lá thư viết rằng cậu không có niềm tin vào tình yêu, cho đến một ngày….
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Series: [Viet Trans - BJYX] Yizhan Aus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995298
Kudos: 1





	1. [Trans – BJYX] Jalpari – Sinh ra để yêu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jalpari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/gifts).
  * A translation of [We are made to love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823535) by [jalpari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/pseuds/jalpari). 



Lời người dịch: 

[Bản dịch này đã có sự đồng ý của tác giả]

The Vietnamese version of this fiction is with the author’s permission. 

**Dành tặng chị Ling, Bách Hương Quả, chị hàng xóm dễ huôngg**

Because we are made to love <3

Chapter 1

"Lại là cậu," Tiêu Chiến mỉm cười nhìn vào bức thư.

Anh vừa nhận được chùm thư mới nhất từ các độc giả gửi về thư mục hàng tuần mà anh phụ trách mang tên "Sinh ra để yêu". Đây là chuyên mục xoay quanh những quan điểm của anh về tình yêu cùng chuyên mục hỏi đáp những câu hỏi mà độc giả gửi về. Đã thành một thói quen, bức thư đầu tiên anh cầm lên luôn là chiếc phong thư màu xanh lá được gửi đến hàng tuần không hề sai hẹn.  
Lần đầu tiên khi phong thư màu xanh lục xuất hiện trong xấp thư được gửi từ toà soạn đến nhà anh, Tiêu Chiến đã bị hấp dẫn bởi màu sắc đậm, tươi sáng nổi bật trái ngược hẳn với tất cả những phong thư màu trắng trơn khác.Lúc ấy anh đã mở nó ra ngay lập tức và nội dung trong đó cũng ấn tượng và hấp dẫn không kém vẻ ngoài của nó chút nào cả.

Tiêu Chiến đã làm công việc của một freelancer trong nhiều năm, anh viết các chuyên mục, các bài báo, bài luận cho nhiều tờ báo và tạp chí khác nhau. Anh đồng thời cũng đã và đang cố gắng hoàn thiện quyển tiểu thuyết (tưởng chừng như kéo dài vô tận) của mình trong nhiều năm ròng, nhưng đó lại là một câu chuyện hoàn toàn khác.

Hầu hết những sáng tác của anh đều xoay quanh chủ đề tình yêu. Và trong chuyên mục tư vấn tình yêu này, anh sẽ sát cánh cùng mọi người trong cuộc đấu tranh tình cảm của chính họ đồng thời cùng họ vui mừng chiến thắng. Vốn dĩ là thế, cho đến khi phong thư màu xanh lá đầu tiên được gửi đến từ người ấy.

Vương Nhất Bác. Đó là cái tên mà người đề trên phong thư.

Và kể từ bức thư đầu tiên của Vương Nhất Bác, Tiêu Chiến bằng cách nào đó cũng bắt đầu dành một chút thời gian để thuyết phục mọi người rằng tình yêu có tồn tại. Điều này chưa từng xảy ra trước khi phong thư màu xanh lá cây đầu tiên nói với anh điều đó.

Anh vô thức hít một hơi thật sâu trong lúc bóc mở lá thư. Có đôi khi, anh cảm giác như chính mình có thể ngửi thấy được mùi hương của người viết mỗi lần anh mở lá thư ra vậy. Với sự mong đợi và một nụ cười toe, Tiêu Chiến bắt đầu đọc.

Xin chào, là tôi đây!

Anh từng nói anh không nghĩ mình có thể yêu từ cái nhìn đầu tiên. Anh nói anh sẽ chọn yêu một người mà anh biết rõ. Chẳng phải như vậy có hơi không lãng mạn chút nào với một người đang phụ trách chuyên mục tình cảm hay sao? Bản thân tôi thấy rằng nếu có điều gì đó to lớn và bi thảm như tình yêu mà xảy đến với ai đó thì nó hẳn phải ập đến với họ bất ngờ như một tia chớp mới đúng.

Chân thành gửi đến anh,

Vương Nhất Bác.

“Chân thành hở? Cái này mới à nhe, ” Tiêu Chiến nói với chú mèo hiện đang dùng măng cụt của bé kều kều đòi hỏi sự chú ý từ anh. "Bình thường cậu ấy hay dùng từ Trân trọng hơn."

“Aya, Kiên Quả! Được rồi, đây… con nhăm nhăm cái này đi! ” Anh ném một viên kẹo cho bé mèo. 

"Có vẻ như người ta sẽ bắt đầu tin tưởng vào tình yêu khi họ bắt đầu có hứng thú với cái ý tưởng về tình yêu sét đánh và sự lãng mạn ha!" Anh vui mừng thốt lên với chính mình trong khi rút ra một cây bút và một tờ giấy mới.

Vương Nhất Bác thân mến,

Liệu những điều bạn đang nói cũng nói lên rằng bạn đang cởi mở hơn với tình yêu sét đánh dành cho chính bản thân mình hay không ?! Bản thân tôi vẫn nghĩ rằng việc chủ động nắm lấy tình yêu vẫn sẽ lãng mạn hơn chuyện đột nhiên sẩy chân rơi vào tình yêu.Và sau đây là lý do. 

Hãy thử tưởng tượng sẽ có một ai đó biết tất cả những điểm tốt và xấu của bạn, tất cả điểm mạnh và điểm yếu của bạn, tất cả những phần đen tối và xấu xí của bạn. Dù thế nhưng họ vẫn chọn ở bên bạn mà xem. Không phải là vì họ không thể cưỡng lại trước một thế lực vô hình nào đó mà là vì họ quá muốn ở bên bạn nên mới chọn yêu toàn bộ con người bạn. Tình yêu đó không hề mù quáng. Đó là loại tình yêu dù đối phương đã nhìn thấu con người bạn, nhưng vì chính bạn, mà họ vẫn lựa chọn ở lại bên bạn. Bên bạn qua những ngày nắng đẹp và cả ngày mưa dông, chứ không chỉ vì những điều ngọt ngào hay lãng mạn.

Đó chính là tình yêu đích thực.

Chân thành gửi đến bạn,

Tiêu Chiến.

"Con nghĩ sao?" Tiêu Chiến liếm liếm phần mí dán trên bì thư và tiếp tục cuộc trò chuyện với bé mèo của mình. "Có gắt quá không?"

Cả Kiên Quả và Tiêu Chiến đều không rõ liệu câu hỏi của anh đang đề cập đến cái nào, lời chào cuối thư hay là quan điểm về tình yêu.

\-------------------------------

Tiêu Chiến tự ngâm nga một mình trong lúc vô thức đi loanh quanh giữa những kệ hàng tại cửa hàng tạp hóa. Anh dừng lại khi nhìn thấy một người đang loay hoay với món đồ đặt trên chiếc kệ trên cùng và quyết định sẽ giúp đỡ người ấy. Anh tiến tới, đưa tay qua đầu người kia và cầm lấy chiếc hộp cuối cùng đặt trên kệ cao mà người kia đang cố với lấy.

"Này! Tôi muốn lấy cái đ- ” người đó ngừng lại giữa câu nói.

“Tôi biết… ý tôi là tôi cũng nghĩ vậy,” Tiêu Chiến mỉm cười và đưa chiếc hộp cho cậu. "Tôi nghĩ có thể cậu sẽ cần giúp đỡ."

Tặng cho người kia thêm một nụ cười, Tiêu Chiến cầm lấy giỏ hàng và tiếp tục đi dạo giữa những dãy kệ. Quan sát mọi người tại cửa hàng tạp hóa và tưởng tượng ra những câu chuyện về họ là một trong những hoạt động yêu thích của anh, dù rằng bạn bè anh lại cho rằng đây đúng là một thú vui thật kỳ cục.

Có vẻ cậu ấy đã trải qua những ngày khó khăn dạo gần đây. Có lẽ cậu ấy đang tranh cãi với ai đó? Hay cấu ấy đang thất vọng về điều gì đó nhỉ? Có thể vấn đề nằm ngoài tầm kiểm soát của cậu. Biết đâu được cậu ấy đang yêu trong vô vọng một người ở rất xa mình thì sao.

Tiêu Chiến cười khúc khích trước sự ngốc nghếch của chính mình và lắc lắc đầu.

Nếu Vương Nhất Bác nghe được suy nghĩ của mình lúc này, chắc là cậu ấy sẽ làm điệu bộ đảo mắt cho mà xem.

Tiêu Chiến ngay lập tức cảm nhận cơn nóng bừng ửng lên hai bên má anh, anh nhìn quanh cửa hàng để chắc chắn rằng sẽ không có chú ý đến biểu hiện này của mình. Khi Tiêu Chiến về đến nhà, một phong thư màu xanh lá cây đang đợi anh. Anh hào hứng bóc bì thư ra và sửng sốt khi thấy một bức thư với nội dung rất ngắn.

Anh có thực sự nghĩ rằng sẽ có ai đó chọn yêu một người thậm chí không tin vào tình yêu như tôi không?

Cơn hào hứng của Tiêu Chiến bỗng chững lại. Anh cảm thấy bất ngờ trước giọng điệu cụt lủn và u ám của bức thư này.

Có chuyện gì đã xảy ra với cậu ấy nhỉ? Có phải do những lời mình đã viết thực sự tác động đến cậu ấy nhiều đến thế không? Mình tự hỏi tại sao cậu ấy lại nghĩ rằng bản thân không đáng được yêu cơ chứ.

Tiêu Chiến lao vào phòng làm việc và ngồi vào bàn, giấy bút đã sẵn sàng.

Nhất Bác thân mến,

Tất nhiên tôi thực sự nghĩ rằng điều đó sẽ xảy ra. Tất cả mọi người đều xứng đáng yêu và được yêu. Tất cả chúng ta đều sinh ra để yêu. Bất kể chúng ta tìm kiếm điều đó người khác hay từ chính bản thân mình.

Chào thân ái,

Tiêu Chiến.

Chỉ đến khi Tiêu Chiến đã niêm phong xong phong thư thì anh mới nhận ra sai lầm của mình.

Mình chỉ gọi cậu ấy là Nhất Bác thôi hả? Rồi còn chào thân ái là sao?! Tại sao mình lại viết như vậy ta ?! Mình có nên sửa lại. Hay là không?

Thế nhưng, không hiểu vì sao Tiêu Chiến không thể ngăn được nụ cười nở rộ trên khuôn mặt mình.

Không sao đâu. Chỉ là một trong những cách chào cuối thư thôi mà. Mà tên cậu ấy đúng là Nhất Bác mà. Gọi như vậy cũng đâu nói lên điều gì.

“Điều đó chẳng mang ý nghĩa gì đặc biệt đâu,” anh lầm bầm thành tiếng, tạm quên cảm giác bồn chồn của mình rồi tiếp tục quay trở lại với công việc thường ngày.

\----------------------------

Tiêu Chiến thân mến,

Tôi có bằng chứng rằng tình yêu sét đánh là có thật. Anh có thể sẽ cần phải ngồi xuống để đón nhận tin này đấy.

Tiêu Chiến nhoẻn miệng cười và nhướng mày nhìn bức thư.

Tôi đã yêu.

Trái tim của Tiêu Chiến bỗng nảy một nhịp khác lạ và nụ cười của anh biến thành một nét miệng tò mò.

Tôi đã gặp một người và tôi có thể nói chắc chắn một trăm phần trăm rằng tôi đã yêu người đó không thể nào khác được.

Tiêu Chiến cảm thấy một thoáng buồn rầu giật giật trên môi mình, rồi anh tự bật ra một nụ cười thở phào với bản thân.

Bây giờ tất cả những gì tôi cần làm đó là tìm hiểu xem liệu người ấy có yêu tất những gì thuộc về tôi hay không. Đột nhiên, chuyên mục về tình yêu này của anh thật là ý nghĩa. Đột nhiên, mọi điều anh đã nói về tình yêu đều thật là có lý.

Chân thành gửi đến anh,

Vương Nhất Bác.

Đôi mắt của Tiêu Chiến dừng lại trên từ ‘Chân thành’ một lúc thật lâu và anh cảm thấy như thể có điều gì đó trong lồng ngực mình đang xẹp xuống vậy.

Mình nên cảm thấy vui mới đúng. Có thêm một người nữa đang yêu. Ít đi một người còn hoài nghi. Và ít đi một người cô đơn trên thế gian này.

“Dù sao thì,” anh đặt bức thư sang một bên và ôm lấy Kiên Quả, cô bé đã nhảy lên đùi anh từ bao giờ, “chẳng phải đó là mục đích của tất cả những bức thư này hay sao?”

Kiên Quả kêu gừ gừ rúc vào tay Tiêu Chiến.

Vương Nhất Bác thân mến,

Thật may là tôi đã ngồi khi đọc thư của bạn nếu không tôi sẽ té ngã vì ngạc nhiên mất. Chúc mừng bạn! Tuy nhiên, tôi rất tò mò muốn biết làm thế nào mà bạn biết được đó là tình yêu sét đánh chứ không phải chỉ đơn giản là bạn bị thu hút bởi người đó thôi?

Chân thành,

Tiêu Chiến.

"Làm sao một người biết được điều đó nhỉ?" Tiêu Chiến lẩm bẩm một mình khi anh niêm phong bìa thư. “Có chăng là tình yêu hay là…”

\-------------------------

Tiêu Chiến thân mến,

Nhìn cách mà tình thế thay đổi kìa! Bậc thầy tình yêu, Tiêu Chiến, hỏi tôi, một người từng-hoài-nghi-mà-giờ-đây-đã-trở-thành-một-tín đồ , về tình yêu!

Tôi không biết. Nói đơn giản là vậy. Thế nhưng trái tim tôi ngay lập tức biết rằng đó là người dành cho tôi. Cảm giác như tôi đã nhìn thoáng qua được tâm hồn người ấy trong khoảnh khắc đôi mắt tôi chạm đến người. Và thế là mọi thứ đã thay đổi.

Chân thành gửi đến anh,

Vương Nhất Bác.

"Nhìn thoáng qua tâm hồn người ấy á hả !?" Tiêu Chiến bắn cho lá thư một cái đảo mắt giận dữ. “Điều đó có nghĩa là g- ồ không,” anh thở hổn hển và sợ hãi nhìn Kiên Quả. "Nghe lời mình nói mà xem! Giọng điệu của mình y hệt như cậu ấy trong những bức thư đầu tiên vậy! ”

Ôi, đúng là tình thế đảo điên thật rồi! Tiêu Chiến rên rỉ và dùng tay xoa xoa mặt. Mình phải ra khỏi nhà đổi gió một chút thôi.

Anh mặc chiếc áo len yêu thích của mình và bước ra ngoài vào buổi sáng mùa đông lạnh giá, xoa hai bàn tay vào nhau trước khi kéo tay áo xuống phủ quanh những ngón tay.

Chuyện gì đang xảy ra với mình vậy chứ? Tiêu Chiến vừa nghĩ vừa lê bước trên tuyết. Tại sao những bức thư của cậu ấy lại khiến mình cảm thấy chua lè vậy nè? Anh càu nhàu khi bước trên con đường quen thuộc.

Sực tỉnh, anh nhận ra mình đang đứng trong cửa hàng tạp hóa từ bao giờ.

Đã ở đây rồi thì vào mua thứ gì đó vậy. Tiêu Chiến nhún vai và bước vào.

Nắm lấy một chiếc giỏ mua hàng và treo nó trên khuỷu tay trong khi thổi thổi những hơi thở ấm áp lên hai bàn tay, cố giúp chúng khỏi lạnh cóng, anh thong thả dạo bước trên các lối đi và quan sát tất cả các món đồ, xem xét từng kệ hàng để tìm xem có thứ gì mới được trưng bày hay không.

Tiêu Chiến dừng lại trước một tháp sản phẩm xếp chồng lên nhau trên lối đi thì đột nhiên nghe thấy có tiếng động phía sau. Khi quay lại, mắt anh hơi mở to khi nhìn thấy một chàng trai đang trượt ván về phía mình.

Thế nhưng khi quan sát kỹ hơn, Tiêu Chiến nhận thấy toàn bộ khuôn mặt của cậu ấy như sững lại vì kinh ngạc và đột nhiên cậu sượt khỏi tấm ván. Điều tiếp theo Tiêu Chiến cảm nhận được đó là một cơ thể rắn chắc đâm sầm vào anh, khiến cả hai ngã nhào xuống đất.

“Cái gì-” Tiêu Chiến rên rỉ khi cả hai nằm trong đống đồ hộp thiếc lộn xộn cùng áo len bông và đám khăn quàng cổ vướng víu.

“Tôi rất xin lỗi-” chàng trai kia nhăn mặt khi cố gắng ngồi dậy nhưng lại trượt ngã trên một vài lon thiếc và hạ cánh một lần nữa lên người Tiêu Chiến.

“Cậu,” Tiêu Chiến thở hổn hển khi nhìn rõ hơn chàng trai đang vật lộn bên cạnh mình, “Tôi nhớ cậu. Cậu là người mà lần trước tôi đã lấy giúp một món hàng từ kệ trên cùng xuống đúng không? "

Đôi mắt của chàng trai đã mở to lại càng to hơn và sau đó cậu gật đầu lia lịa trong lúc cẩn thận tách ra khỏi người Tiêu Chiến và ngồi lại trên hai đầu gối, chàng trai đưa tay về phía Tiêu Chiến.

“Đúng vậy, tôi vẫn chưa cảm ơn anh vì chuyện đó,” cậu đỏ mặt.

Tiêu Chiến nắm lấy tay cậu và ngồi dậy, dùng tay kia xoa xoa đầu chàng thanh niên.

“Tôi rất xin lỗi,” chàng trai lặp lại.

“Không s-” Tiêu Chiến cáu kỉnh và lắc đầu nguầy nguậy khi đáp lời nhưng anh dừng lại ở giữa câu khi đôi mắt anh bắt gặp một đôi mắt khác đang chân thành nhìn lại mình.

Tiêu Chiến cảm thấy hơi thở của mình trở nên thật khó khăn. Chàng trai trẻ trước mặt là một sự hòa trộn của nghiêm túc và bối rối, một tay cậu đang gãi sau gáy và tay kia vẫn đang nắm lấy bàn tay của Tiêu Chiến, bàn tay cậu hơi ẩm ướt hẳn là vì chủ nhân của chúng đang vô cùng lo lắng.

“-sao,” Tiêu Chiến thốt lên với âm lượng chỉ vừa lớn hơn một tiếng thì thầm.

"Anh có bị đau không?" Chàng trai hỏi, đôi mắt cậu vẫn mở to và thật chân thành.

“K-không,” Tiêu Chiến lắp bắp và đỏ mặt khi đối mặt với sự quan tâm chân thành đó.

Có chuyện gì với mình vậy? Tiêu Chiến nhìn xuống để né tránh ánh mắt nhìn như xuyên thấu ấy. Tại sao mình lại cảm thấy như vậy chứ ... tại sao người này lại khiến mình cảm thấy thật-

“Đây,” chàng trai cắt ngang dòng suy nghĩ hỗn loạn của Tiêu Chiến khi cậu đưa tay về phía trước và nhặt lấy chiếc khăn quàng cổ của Tiêu Chiến trên sàn nhà.

Lúc đó cả hai người mới nhận ra họ vẫn còn đang nắm tay nhau.

“Ồ, xin lỗi,” chàng trai vội vàng lẩm bẩm và rút tay ra.

Cậu nhặt chiếc khăn lên và quàng qua cổ Tiêu Chiến thật cẩn thận. Tiêu Chiến bối rối cảm nhận nhịp tim của mình tăng nhanh dần lên và anh thoáng nghĩ dường như anh đã thấy khuôn mặt của chàng trai kia dịu đi khi cậu nhẹ nhàng đặt phần đuôi của chiếc khăn quàng trên vai anh.

“Cảm ơn,” Tiêu Chiến cố gắng đáp lại trong lúc anh cố tiêu hóa những cảm xúc của chính mình.

Chàng trai lộ rõ vẻ thư giãn khi cậu mỉm cười và đứng dậy. Cậu lại đưa tay ra và lần này, Tiêu Chiến mỉm cười đáp lại khi anh nhận lấy lời giúp đỡ.

“Tự giới thiệu một chút,” người thanh niên nói trong lúc Tiêu Chiến đứng dậy. "Tên tôi là Vương Nhất Bác."

Tiêu Chiến sững người và bàn tay đang phủi bụi trên quần áo của anh sững lại.

Vương Nhất Bác hả!?

Đôi mắt anh híp lại, anh nhìn chằm chằm vào chàng trai rạng rỡ đang đứng trước mặt mình.

Điều này… chắc chắn không thể nào được… đây hẳn là một điều trùng hợp! Tiêu Chiến ngạc nhiên tự hỏi.

"Tên anh là gì?" Nhất Bác mỉm cười ấm áp, cậu nhìn Tiêu Chiến với điều gì đó tựa như hy vọng ánh lên trong đôi mắt.

“Tôi… uhh… Tôi,” Tiêu Chiến bắt đầu một cách lo lắng.

Cậu ấy đang yêu một người khác. Lý trí của Tiêu Chiến hét lên. Thế thì sao chứ? Làm như mày đang yêu cậu ấy vâ- ái chà chà.

Bỗng nhiên, tất cả những gì Tiêu Chiến muốn vào thời điểm này đó là được tránh thật xa, thật xa khỏi Nhất Bác. Anh lùi một bước và ngay lập tức nhăn mặt vì đau khi bước đi của anh giờ đã trở nên khập khiễn.

"Ôi chết! Anh bị thương rồi! " Nhất Bác nhảy về phía trước và thu hẹp khoảng cách giữa họ, giữ chặt cánh tay anh.

“Tôi… không có gì đâu,” Tiêu Chiến rít lên khi cố bước thêm một bước.

"Chắc là bong gân rồi, chúng ta phải-"

"Chuyện gì xảy ra ở đây vậy! ??" Một giọng trầm vang lên.

Cả Tiêu Chiến và Nhất Bác đều nhìn lên và thấy một người phụ nữ đầy đặn đang trừng mắt nhìn họ cùng tình cảnh hỗn độn trên lối đi.

"Xin lỗi ạ!" Cả hai đồng thanh.

" Tiêu Chiến !?" Giọng điệu của người phụ nữ thay đổi hoàn toàn khi thấy Tiêu Chiến đang tựa vào người Nhất Bác. "Cậu ổn chứ?"

Tiêu Chiến cảm giác được thân người Nhất Bác đông cứng lại bên cạnh mình. Anh nhắm mắt và cắn môi khi chị quản lý cửa hàng, người biết đến anh như một vị khách quen thuộc trong khu phố này, tiết lộ danh tính của mình.

“Tôi không sao đâu, Daisy,” Tiêu Chiến trả lời với giọng điệu cố gắng trấn an. "Chỉ là bong gân thôi."

"Ôi tội nghiệp! Đến văn phòng của tôi đi! Phải băng bó cho cậu trước- ”

"Không không! Không sao đâu, ” Tiêu Chiến cố gắng mỉm cười. “Tôi có thể đi bộ về nhà… chị biết mà, nhà tôi chỉ cách đây hai phút đi bộ thôi!”

“Được rồi, cưng,” người phụ nữ liếc nhìn anh một lần cuối trước khi gật đầu, “đừng lo lắng về mớ lộn xộn ày. Cứ về nhà và băng bó cái chân đó đi! ”

“Uhm hmn. Cảm ơn, Daisy! Một lần nữa rất xin lỗi chị! ”

Khi Daisy rời đi với một cái gật đầu và một nụ cười thông cảm, sự im lặng xâm chiếm lấy bầu không khí. Tiêu Chiến liếc nhìn Nhất Bác, người vẫn còn đang đóng băng tại chỗ. Tâm trí anh quay cuồng lướt qua mọi khả năng và cuối cùng đành chấp nhận sự thật rằng thế giới thực sự đầy những điều trùng hợp và bằng cách nào đó anh sẽ phải đối mặt với chàng trai là chủ nhân của những bức thư đã làm anh say mê và xao động.

Một chàng trai đang yêu một người khác. Tiêu Chiến tự nhắc nhở bản thân mình.

“Vương Nhất Bác, tôi-” Tiêu Chiến lên tiếng nhưng lại bị cắt ngang bởi tiếng thì thầm thật nhỏ.

"Là anh?"

“Đúng vậy,” Tiêu Chiến kéo khóe miệng thành một nụ cười lo lắng và khe khẽ nói. "Tôi cũng đoán đó là cậu nhỉ?"

"Ừ!" Nhất Bác trả lời, cậu thầm thì câu trả lời như tự nhủ với bản thân hơn là nói cho Tiêu Chiến nghe.

“Ừ… trùng hợp thật luôn ha?” Tiêu Chiến cố gắng tự mình đứng thẳng dậy khi nhìn thấy vẻ mặt kinh hãi của Nhất Bác. "Thế giới này nhỏ ghê."

Tuy nhiên, khi cố thử đặt thêm trọng lượng vào bàn chân, anh nhăn mặt vì đau và bất giác nắm chặt lấy cánh tay Nhất Bác.

“Để tôi đưa anh về nhà chườm đá,” Nhất Bác giờ đã thoát khỏi sự ngạc nhiên của bản thân và nhíu mày lo lắng nói.

“Tôi có thể tự mình về được,” Tiêu Chiến vội vàng thốt lên. "Tôi sống ngay gần đây thôi!"

“Chà, vậy là sẽ tiện cho tôi khi đưa anh về rồi,” Nhất Bác nhún vai và cười toe toét.


	2. [Trans – BJYX] Jalpari – Sinh ra để yêu

Chapter 2

Khi Tiêu Chiến khập khiễng về nhà với sự trợ giúp của Nhất Bác, anh đã cố gắng hết sức để không tập trung vào cảm giác ấm áp của Nhất Bác mang lại bên cạnh mình. Nỗ lực đó chẳng ích gì khi vai anh áp sát vào Nhất Bác trong lúc cả hai cùng quay về ngôi nhà nhỏ của anh.

“Đến rồi,” Tiêu Chiến hắng giọng khi họ đến gần cánh cổng gỗ thấp.

Vào bên trong, cả hai đi trên con đường lát đá xuyên qua khu vườn nhỏ, Tiêu Chiến mở khóa cửa trước và để Nhất Bác dẫn anh vào.Cậu dìu anh đến chiếc ghế dài và đặt anh ngồi xuống thật cẩn thận đến nỗi có điều gì đó khiến trái tim Tiêu Chiến cảm thấy rung rinh.

"Phòng bếp ở đâu?" Nhất Bác hỏi sau khi giúp Tiêu Chiến ngồi vào chỗ.

Tiêu Chiến cảm thấy hơi hụt hẫn khi Nhất Bác đứng thẳng dậy và lùi lại vài bước để nhìn quanh nhà.

“Xuống hành lang đó, bên tay trái,” Tiêu Chiến chỉ tay.

Với một nụ cười nhẹ và một cái gật đầu, Nhất Bác biến mất trong hành lang và Tiêu Chiến không thể kìm được tiếng thở dài thoát ra trên môi khi nhìn cậu rời đi.

Mày phải tập trung đi, Tiêu Chiến à. Anh tự nhắc mình. Chuyện này sẽ chỉ kéo dài vài phút thôi. Gạt cơn cảm nắng ngốc xít của mày sang một bên và đừng có mà làm chuyện trở nên khó xử nghe chưa.

Nhất Bác quay lại cùng nước đá đồng thời rút từ túi quần mình một chiếc khăn tay. Cậu quỳ xuống trước mặt Tiêu Chiến và giữ yên túi nước đá ngay tại chỗ.

“Tôi có thể- tôi có thể làm được,” Tiêu Chiến với lấy gói nước đá nhưng Nhất Bác lắc đầu.

“Để tôi…” cậu đáp nhẹ trong khi chườm đá cho mắt cá chân anh một cách dịu dàng. "Dù sao cũng là lỗi của tôi."

“Không, không,” Tiêu Chiến xua tay ra hiệu. "Đó không phải lỗi của cậu đâu."

“Đáng lẽ tôi không nên trượt ván trong cửa hàng.”

“Ò… đúng dị,” Tiêu Chiến cười toe toét.

Nhất Bác ngước nhìn anh, đôi mắt cậu sáng lên và nụ cười càng rạng rỡ hơn. Hai người nhìn chằm chằm nhau trong vài giây và Tiêu Chiến phải ém nhẹm cái mong muốn được đưa tay ra và đặt lên má Nhất Bác.

“Ừ thì, tôi có một câu hỏi khác dành cho anh,” Nhất Bác cười đáp.

"Là gì?" Tiêu Chiến ngồi lại và để Nhất Bác chườm đá cho chân của anh.

“Anh cũng biết… tôi chưa từng tin vào tình yêu cho đến gần đây,” cậu cười ngượng ngùng. “Và bây giờ… bây giờ tôi đã có một người mà tôi muốn ở bên… Tôi không biết… phải làm gì… và vì anh là bậc thầy tình yêu nên-”

“Làm ơn đừng gọi tôi là bậc thầy tình yêu,” Tiêu Chiến bật cười và đảo mắt.

“Thì… anh là chuyên gia mà,” Nhất Bác cười nhếch mép. "Tôi nên làm gì bây giờ đây, Tiêu Chiến?"

Tiêu Chiến kiềm nén nỗi thất vọng đang sôi sục trong lồng ngực.

“Ừ thì… cậu nên tìm hiểu về người đó nhiều hơn, dành thời gian cho người đó… và cuối cùng là tỏ tình…”

"Nhưng tôi nên tỏ tình như thế nào"

"Cứ thành thật thôi…"

Ngay sau đó, Kiên Quả xuất hiện cùng một tiếng kêu nhẹ.

"Ôi chà!" Nhất Bác kêu lên khi nhìn thấy chú mèo đi vòng quanh và quét mắt thật kỹ khắp người cậu.

“Đó là bé mèo của tôi… Kiên Quả,” Tiêu Chiến thở phào nhẹ nhõm, cảm ơn cô bé vì giúp phân tâm tình hình. "Bé hơi nhát nhưng thân thiện lắm."

“Xin chào, Kiên Quả,” Nhất Bác nói nhỏ và chìa tay ra với bé mèo.

Kiên Quả ngửi ngửi thăm dò trước khi cọ thật nhanh mũi của bé vào bàn tay cậu.

"Hình như bé thích cậu đó!" Tiêu Chiến ngạc nhiên. "Làm quen nhanh thật!"

“Tình yêu sét đánh có tồn tại mà,” Nhất Bác cười nhếch mép và nhìn Tiêu Chiến bằng cái nhìn đầy hiểu biết.

Tiêu Chiến cảm thấy tim mình thật xốn xang khi nhìn thấy nụ cười toe toét ấy nhưng rồi lại hẫn đi khi anh nhớ ra rằng thực ra Nhất Bác đang nói về một người khác.

“Với một số người, có lẽ là vậy,” anh nhận ra mình đã thở dài trước khi có thể kiểm soát được lời nói.

“Với những ai may mắn,” Nhất Bác đứng lên và tiến tới bàn làm việc của Tiêu Chiến, nơi vài phong thư màu xanh lá cây được xếp ngay ngắn ở một góc, “tình yêu sẽ được đáp lại”.

Tiêu Chiến tròn mắt khi nhận ra Nhất Bác chú ý đến những bức thư mà anh đã lưu giữ rất cẩn thận.

“Anh luôn giữ những bức thư từ độc giả của mình sao, Tiêu Chiến?” Nhất Bác vuốt ngón tay dọc theo phong thư.

“Đ-Đúng vậy,” Tiêu Chiến nói dối và bắt đầu tự chườm lạnh cho mình với vẻ mặt lo lắng.

Nhất Bác quay lại bên chân Tiêu Chiến và đặt tay lên đó, nhẹ nhàng điều chỉnh lại túi đá và ấn nhẹ. Nhất Bác liếc nhìn Tiêu Chiến và nở một nụ cười. Tiêu Chiến ngoảnh mặt né tránh và nhìn xuống chân mình, không dám để bản thân nhìn ánh mắt của cậu quá vài giây.

“Tôi nghĩ… tôi nghĩ chân tôi không sao đâu,” Tiêu Chiến cố gắng kết thúc quãng thời gian ngắn ngủi bên nhau giữa hai người, cảm thấy thật khó khăn để cố gắng không làm điều gì đó ngu ngốc với mỗi giây trôi qua.

Việc Nhất Bác thật đẹp trai chẳng giúp ích được gì. Việc bé mèo của anh ngay lập tức bị thu phục bởi cậu ấy chẳng giúp ích được gì. Việc cậu ấy có vẻ thật quan tâm, dịu dàng và thật lòng chẳng giúp ích được gì. Chẳng ích gì khi Tiêu Chiến muốn được nhìn thấy tình yêu trong đôi mắt cậu, rằng tình yêu ấy là dành cho anh chứ không phải người khác.

“Anh nói tôi nên thành thật,” Nhất Bác lẩm bẩm đáp lại, cậu đột nhiên chìm trong suy nghĩ của riêng mình.

“Hmm? Ồ đúng vậy, ” Tiêu Chiến nhớ lại xuất phát điểm mà cuộc trò chuyện của họ đã bắt đầu. “Hãy thành thật với họ khi cậu đã làm quen với người ấy, hãy dành thời gian cho người ấy…”

“Vậy nếu tôi không đủ kiên nhẫn và muốn tỏ tình luôn thì sao? Anh có nghĩ rằng tôi sẽ dọa người ấy sợ không? "

Tiêu Chiến dừng lại trước khi trả lời.

Ai mà sợ hãi bỏ chạy khỏi cậu cơ chứ !? Bất cứ ai cũng sẽ thật may mắn khi có cậu ở bên !! Tiêu Chiến thật muốn nói to điều này.

Nhưng rồi một ý nghĩ khác chợt hiện ra trong đầu và anh nuốt chửng câu trả lời ban đầu lại. 

“Ừm… có lẽ… cậu nên đợi… hãy chậm rãi một chút trước khi tỏ tình có được không?” Tiêu Chiến cắn môi lo lắng, anh không nhìn thấy ánh mắt của Nhất Bác.

“Hmm, được,” Nhất Bác lẩm bẩm một mình. “Tôi không muốn… làm mọi thứ rối tung lên trước khi tôi thể hiện cử chỉ nào cho tử tế…”

“Ừ! Chính xác đó!" Tiêu Chiến buột miệng, bám vào dòng suy luận của Nhất Bác. "Ý tôi cũng giống y như vậy luôn!"

Nhất Bác ngước nhìn với vẻ đã hiểu pha chút thất vọng. Tiêu Chiến biết đó không phải là câu trả lời mà cậu đang mong đợi nhưng anh vẫn cố nén cảm giác tội lỗi và nở một nụ cười trấn an.

“Tôi… tôi nghĩ tôi nên đi rồi… bây giờ…” Nhất Bác lúng túng nhìn xung quanh.

“Ừm,” Tiêu Chiến che dấu đi sự thất vọng và gật gật đầu.

Với cái cúi đầu nhẹ và một chút do dự, Nhất Bác bước ra khỏi cửa. Tiêu Chiến đóng cửa lại, anh lập tức thở phào nhẹ nhõm, tựa đầu vào cánh cửa gỗ.

"Sao chứ?" Tiêu Chiến nhướng mày với Kiên Quả, bé đang đứng đó kêu meo meo và quan sát anh.

“Sao lại nhìn anh thế chứ? Anh đâu có khiến tình hình trở nên khó xử đâu, ” Tiêu Chiến đảo mắt và nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, quan sát Nhất Bác đang đi xuống con đường bằng đá dẫn đến cánh cổng gỗ.

“Đó là lời khuyên hoàn toàn đúng đắn, hợp lý mà anh sẽ nói với bất kỳ ai,” anh tiếp tục thì thầm với chính mình trong lúc nhìn Nhất Bác mở khóa cổng.

“Ahh! Khỉ thật !! ” Tiêu Chiến gầm gừ đứng lên mở toan cánh cửa.

"Nhất Bác, đợi chút !!" Anh tập tễnh bước ra chỗ chàng trai đang giật mình đứng lại.

"Chậm lại!" Nhất Bác lao đến bên anh và giữ anh đứng vững bằng cả hai tay. "Anh sẽ khiến chân mình bị nặng hơn đó!" Cậu quan sát chân của Tiêu Chiến với vẻ lo lắng đến nỗi Tiêu Chiến cảm thấy bụng mình như đang quặn lên.

"Xin lỗi!" Tiêu Chiến buột miệng.

"Gì?" Nhất Bác nhìn anh, chẳng hiểu gì.

"Đó là một lời khuyên tệ hại! ” Tiêu Chiến vấp ngã vào vòng tay cậu khi anh cố gắng nhảy về phía trước, cố không đè nặng lên bàn chân đang đau nhói.

"Cái gì?" Nhất Bác vòng tay quanh eo anh và giữ cho anh đứng vững.

Hơi thở của Tiêu Chiến dồn dập khi mặt họ chỉ cách nhau vài inch trước khi anh rướn lên và giữ cho cơ thể đứng thẳng.

“Lời khuyên mà tôi đã nói,” Tiêu Chiến nuốt nước bọt và tiếp tục. “Rằng hãy chờ đợi trước khi tỏ tình…”

"Ồ?" Nhất Bác từ từ thả Tiêu Chiến ra khỏi vòng ôm của mình nhưng vẫn giữ nguyên khoảng cách. "Vậy là tôi không nên tỏ tình hả?"

“Ý tôi là,” Tiêu Chiến hít một hơi thật sâu và tiếp tục, “đừng chờ đợi nếu đó là điều trái tim mách bảo… bất kỳ ai cũng sẽ thật may mắn khi có cậu ở bên.”

"Ngay cả sau khi người ấy biết tất cả những điểm tốt và tật xấu của tôi sao?" Nhất Bác nhếch môi và lần này Tiêu Chiến không bỏ lỡ sự lo lắng trong mắt cậu. "Ngay cả sau khi đã nhìn thấu con người tôi ư?" cậu như đang lẩm bẩm với chính mình.

“Tôi không biết ai đã làm tổn thương cậu trước đây nhưng mà ai cũng xứng đáng được yêu. Tất cả chúng ta đều được sinh ra để yêu,” Tiêu Chiến khẳng định chắc chắn.

"Vậy tại sao anh không nói cho tôi lời khuyên đó sớm hơn?" Nhất Bác nghiêng đầu sang một bên và hỏi.

“Tôi chỉ…” Tiêu Chiến ngượng ngùng nhìn sang chỗ khác, “Tôi chỉ…”

"Anh chỉ như thế nào?" Nhất Bác nhẹ nhàng hỏi và nhích lại thêm một bước, ánh mắt cậu như nhìn thấu Tiêu Chiến.

Tiêu Chiến nhắm mắt và hít thở sâu.

“Tôi đã ích kỷ. Xin lỗi cậu."

"Sao? Ích kỷ như thế nào? ”

“Tôi không lưu giữ tất cả những lá thư của độc giả gửi đến,” Tiêu Chiến trả lời bằng giọng thì thầm như muỗi kêu.

Sự im lặng khó xử bao trùm bầu không khí thế khiến Tiêu Chiến không dám nhìn vào ánh mắt của Nhất Bác. Anh cắn má mình, ngay lập tức hối hận vì những lời đã nói, cuối cùng Nhất Bác là người phá vỡ sự im lặng.

“Là anh đó, Tiêu Chiến,” Nhất Bác thầm thì đáp lại.

"Hở?" Tiêu Chiến cuối cùng cũng ngước lên nhìn cậu.

“Lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy anh… ở cửa hàng tạp hóa… anh chính là người mà tôi đã yêu từ cái nhìn đầu tiên…”

“Ò…” Đầu óc Tiêu Chiến bỗng trở nên trống rỗng.

“Chỉ cần một cái nhìn và tôi biết…”

"Biết gì?"

“Rằng tôi dành cho anh và anh là dành cho tôi. Rằng anh chính là… người thuộc về tôi. ”

Khi Nhất Bác bộc bạch hết những lời cuối cùng, Tiêu Chiến nhận ra rằng anh đã dựa vào cậu gần đến nỗi khuôn mặt của hai người một lần nữa chỉ cách nhau có vài inch. Anh nhìn vào đôi mắt nâu ấm áp và thấy được cả một đại dương tình cảm. Và chỉ cần có thế, anh cũng đã biết được điều cậu đang nói đến là gì.

Anh thu hẹp khoảng cách giữa hai người và đặt môi mình lên đôi môi lạnh ngắt đang hé mở ngạc nhiên. Cảm thấy toàn bộ cơ thể mình trở nên rạo rực vì cái chạm mềm mại khi hai đôi môi áp vào nhau.

“Xin lỗi,” Tiêu Chiến vội vàng kéo lại, “Tôi quên hỏi trước liệu tôi có thể-”

Tuy nhiên, trước khi anh có thể kết thúc lời xin lỗi, đôi môi lạnh giá đã tìm thấy anh một lần nữa và hơi thở anh trở nên dồn dập hơn khi một đôi tay bao bọc lấy anh. Hơi ấm tỏa ra từ mọi bộ phận trên cơ thể đang áp vào nhau của cả hai khiến Tiêu Chiến thấy tim mình đập loạn nhịp khi đôi môi của Nhất Bác hòa cùng giai điệu lãng mạn với đôi môi anh.

Anh ôm lấy gáy Nhất Bác và nghiêng đầu để chìm đắm sâu vào nụ hôn hơn thì đột nhiên-

"Có vẻ như cậu không cần tôi giúp nhỉ!"

"Daisy!" Tiêu Chiến lắp bắp vì xấu hổ, anh vội vàng tách khỏi Nhất Bác.

“Tôi đến xem cậu thế nào,” người phụ nữ cười cười đứng dựa vào cổng. "Tôi có làm gián đoạn hai người không?" Chị trêu chọc.

Trước khi một trong hai chàng trai đang bối rối có thể đáp lại, Daisy thảy một chiếc ví về phía họ, Nhất Bác vươn tay bắt được.

“Cậu đánh rơi cái này trên lối đi,” chị cười toe toét. “Ây da, còn chuyện này nữa,” chị với gọi lại khi vẫy tay và bước đi, “hai người ở bên nhau đáng yêu lắm đó.”

Hai chàng trai nhìn nhau cùng những đôi má đương bốc cháy, Tiêu Chiến mím mím môi vào trong hòng cố nén nụ cười. Nhất Bác khóa tay sau lưng Tiêu Chiến và hắng giọng.

"Bây giờ…"

"Giờ…"

Họ cùng nhau cười thật rạng rỡ.

"Em đoán chuyện này chứng minh được là có thể có tình yêu sét đánh ... và em đã đúng, còn anh sai rồi?"

“Nghiêm túc mà nói, anh đã yêu từ trước cái nhìn đầu tiên lận,” Tiêu Chiến đáp lời cùng cái nhướng mày tự mãn. "Vậy nghĩa là anh thắng?"

Nhất Bác im lặng và Tiêu Chiến để ý thấy chóp mũi cậu đột nhiên đỏ ửng lên.

“Nếu em có anh bên cạnh, vậy nghĩa là em thắng rồi…” Cuối cùng Nhất Bác cũng lên tiếng, và lần này Tiêu Chiến đã không bỏ lỡ giọng điệu tràn đầy cảm xúc của cậu.

“Này,” Tiêu Chiến ôm má và đặt lên mũi cậu một nụ hôn. “Vào trong ha? Ngoài này lạnh lắm. "

“Uh huh,” Nhất Bác gật đầu và cúi xuống để lấy thêm một nụ hôn ngắn ngọt ngào.

Tiêu Chiến mỉm cười trên đôi môi mềm mại đang đong đầy yêu thương đang đặt trên môi mình.

Mình bước vào tình yêu này với một sự chuẩn bị kỹ lưỡng đấy chứ. Anh nghĩ khi hai người cùng nhau quay trở lại ngôi nhà nhỏ. Cả hai vẫn còn con đường dài phía trước, nhưng mình chọn sẽ bước đi cùng cậu ấy.

"Anh đang nghĩ gì vậy?" Nhất Bác hỏi khi cậu đóng cánh cửa sau lưng họ.

“Anh đang nghĩ về việc từ nay anh không còn nhận được phong thư màu xanh lá mỗi tuần nữa rồi,” Tiêu Chiến giả bộ bĩu bĩu môi.

“Em sẽ viết cho anh một lá thư mỗi tuần trong suốt quãng đời còn lại của chúng ta nếu anh muốn,” Nhất Bác trả lời, giọng nói của cậu thể hiện sự chân thành và nghiêm túc.

“Anh thích điều đó,” Tiêu Chiến nghiêng người về phía cậu với nụ cười rạng rỡ trên khuôn mặt anh. “Anh rất thích điều đó,” anh thì thầm trước khi niêm phong đôi môi họ vào nhau, thêm một lần nữa.


End file.
